Perfect
by Kagome-reincarnation
Summary: Kagome thinks about her fatherand visits him. Only, how will she cope? By writing a new song! Rated for safety. Oneshot.


_AN: I DO NOT own SIMPLE PLAN's song, PERFECT. This songfic is kind of strange because I thought of it as I was fighting with my mother. Well, please review it! Enjoy!_

* * *

_PERFECT_

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

Kagome Higurashi; one of the most popular people of all time. As a doctor, an artist, and one of the most impressive singers, she had all the money in the world. To the world, she was one of the best people there were. Kind-hearted and soft, she would give money to any beggar on the streets. Of course, today, she was somewhat stressed. As for the reason? She was going to see her father- the one that she hadn't seen in about five years. Her father had wanted her to become an accomplished secretary, so that she could write up his papers- that way he wouldn't have to pay her and get the job opening closed. She knew that he wanted her to slave away for him, but she still loved him… She wondered what he would have thought…..She could feel another idea for a song in her head.

'Hey dad, look at me

Think back and talk to me

Did I grow up according to plan?

And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?

But it hurts when you disapprove all along.'

"It's true in my case," she said to herself, as she slipped into her car, "After all, Father never wanted me to leave… I wanted to be a doctor and he didn't think I'd make the cut… Well, haha, I did make the cut… He always thought that I was wasting my time…Well, here's news for him! All of my studying paid off and I got into college four years early, skipping high school! Well, I know I never grew up according to _his_ plans..."

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

Kagome started to move her head with the music she had in her mind as she made a turn. She tried hard to be even better, but her life was simple as it was… She had only wanted to make him proud. Now, she knew better. He wouldn't be satisfied with her no matter what she did. At the time she had thought of herself as a worthless slut that wasn't worth his attentions. She tried and she tried to pretend that she was fine… At least, now she knew that he wouldn't ever be able to try to change her… She added some more lines to the song.

'And now I try hard to make

I just wanna make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't pretend that

I'm alright

And you can't change me'

"So true…" she said to herself, making another turn. On the highway, she sped down the lane, hoping to get to her exit more quickly.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

"We really did loose it all…." She thought as the lines streamed across her mind. "Nothing lasts forever- now that's a given!" She said the last couple of lines out loud, testing to see how they sounded. "I'm sorry, I can't be perfect….Not It's just too late, and we can't go back! I'm sorry; I can't be perfect."

''Cause we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Not it's just too late and

We can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect.'

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore_

Kagome rarely ever thought about her father. Now was one of the few times she ever did…Her father had been her hero….At least, he had been until he turned into that greedy bastard! All the days that the two had spent together; playing soccer, going on hikes, and teaching her how to ride a bike….. They had all been wasted, because the man that she had called her father had stopped caring. He had locked his heart in ice.

'I try no to think

About the pain I feel inside

Did you know you used to be my hero?

All the days you spent with me

Now seem so far away

And it feels like you don't care anymore'

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_

Kagome thought over what she had so far. She decided that one or two repeats wouldn't be too bad. She turned right, getting off of the highway. She started off once more, almost running a red light, heading for the cemetery that she knew was close by.

"And now, I try hard to make it-

I just wanna make you proud!

I'm never gonna be good enough for you" she almost hit another car as she whizzed by, another dead man in the world of black. Finding the perfect lyrics, she added to what she had. "I can't stand another fight/ And nothing's alright!"

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Kagome found what she wanted to use as her chorus. It just seemed to make the song fit.

"Cause we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and

We can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect'

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

Kagome thought back to the first big fight that she had with her father. He had been drunk and had almost thrown a knife at her. As it was, he had called her numerous things that she would never be able to forget. Nothing would ever change any of those events… After that day, he had more or less turned his back on her, ignoring all of the wonderful moments that they had together. She hadn't been able to talk to him after that. Whenever they did, they would usually end up hurting each other with their biting words. He had never truly understood her.

'Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand'

Here, Kagome decided would be a good place to add the chorus in one more time. Saying it twice would add the importance of the song for anyone who heard it, stressing the emotions that she felt.

Turning into cemetery entrance, she smiled. It would be nice to see her father after so long. She wondered if his corpse would answer her questions. Getting out of the car, she moved towards the plaque in the foremost corner of the garden.

"Hello, Father."

* * *

AN: Please review. 


End file.
